Bitter Truth
by Hunnybee
Summary: [Drabble Post-War] Sakura learns the truth and its as bitter and heartbreaking as the tragedy that's ruled Sasuke's life.


Bitter Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Stunned into silence Sakura looked on in uncertainty and even as she fixed her mouth to ask him if he was sure, she bit her tongue, because Sakura knew Sasuke would never say something so carelessly.

Betrayal at its highest level.

Is this what Naruto had understood back in Iron?

The oxygen felt forced from her lungs and her stomach overcame with nausea, the kind that came with motion sickness, though her body never swayed.

Sasuke who had always worn his headband proudly across his forehead, who had never been too friendly but wouldn't let outsiders pick on another Konoha fellow and more than anyone, should've been assured of his place and history in the village.

Was betrayed by the same system, ideals and people he'd been raised to protect.

How he must've hated them.

Dimly Sakura became aware of the tears cascading down her face and that she was listlessly falling to her knees under the oppressive weight in the air. How had Sasuke felt when he first heard it? Had the burden of the truth driven him to his knees as well?

At the least.

Then she had come, in the midst of everything, to kill him-nothing more than a living breathing representation of the deceit and lies that had ripped his life apart. But that was the rub wasn't it, because she was more: she was his teammate, the girl that loved him so much she couldn't stand it and the one who'd do anything for him. Sakura realized now he hadn't believed her for a second, and that she had used the very feelings he thanked her for to try and end him.

Though the steel of her kunai had never found its mark, the knife had been firmly wedged in his back the moment she lied. Any comfort she took in staying her hand fell away like the leaves in autumn. And to think she felt betrayed by him?

Sasuke hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, but there was a tenseness in his shoulders that revealed he knew this was the first time she'd heard any of it. He didn't need to turn around to know she was crying. It was Sakura after all. Part of him wanted to comfort her but he couldn't really bring himself to do it. Unlike his younger self, seventeen-year old Sasuke could admit how much he needed Sakura to cry for him-needed her to care. No matter how much of a bastard he'd been in the past or would be in the future, even if he'd never reciprocate the way Sakura wanted and though he'd never reach for anybody else. She affected him in every way that mattered and every way he'd knew destroy him if he let her in.

Sakura had him beat when it came to matters of the heart; she kept opening hers up where he kept closing the door. The pink-haired kunoichi could be called many things but a coward was not one of them. Looking out at the darkening sky, the sunsetting on a world without goddesses and Madara's, Sasuke thought maybe he could stop being a coward too. Just as he decided to face her Sasuke' felt the solid pressure of a hug wrap around him and the lithe form of his female companion conforming along the curve of his spine.

"Sasuke-Kun! I'm-"

He could hear the tears straining her voice and felt her forehead burrow into his arm as she tried to choke out an apology but he stopped her.

"It wasn't you."

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand slide the length of her right arm before he trapped it and held it to his midsection keeping her close. His meaning was clear but Sakura couldn't leave it unsaid.

"I'm-"

He cut her off again.

"You're…not the only one who needs forgiveness."

With his thumb Sasuke quietly traced tiny circles on Sakura's arm, the body pressed against him began shaking even harder with sobs.

Author's Note: Well, this wasn't supposed to be posted first. But I got inspired by a discussion in the SS FC so here we are. I swear there's a Naruhina fic coming (those who've been waiting) but she's being an unusually hard mistress this go round. Anyway, leave a comment, let me know what you thought and it's okay to be honest I can take it. Stay classy SS.


End file.
